The Happiest Brother in The World
by Ruo Shu
Summary: Drabble/ Vergil adalah kakak yang paling bahagia, terutama karena Dante tak pernah benar-benar mengusirnya meskipun ia selalu membuatnya kesal di tiap kunjungannya/Warning: OOC!


**The Happiest Brother in The World**

Devil May Cry's Fanfiction

Warning: OOC, typo, etc!

Vergil x Dante (Brotherhood/Family/Humor/Drabble)

.

.

Please Enjoy!

.

.

Vergil adalah kakak paling berbahagia di dunia.

Bagaimana tidak, meski ia memiliki 'sedikit' sifat sadis, yang bahkan bisa dikatakan agak melenceng, acuh, tinggi hati, dan suka mengganggu kehidupan Dante yang tenang (dan dipenuhi wanita), adik satu-satunya itu tidak pernah menolak kunjungannya. Meskipun sering sekali kedatangannya itu diakhiri dengan lebam-lebamnya mereka sehabis perbedaan pendapat di antara kedua pemuda ber-ego tinggi langit ke tujuh, dan berlanjut dengan perkelahian—jika Trish si saksi mata bisa menerjemahkan dengan lebih detil, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut pertempuran.

Yah, tidak tiap kunjungannya memang, tapi tentu saja mereka bukan kakak-beradik, jika pertengkaran kecil tidak terjadi setiap para putra Sparda itu bertemu.

Seperti saat ini.

"Vergil, aku tahu kau yang meminum kaleng bir terakhir yang kutaruh di meja itu."

Dante berkata dengan pongahnya begitu kakinya menapak ke dalam kantor sekaligus rumahnya, bertepatan dengan Vergil yang sudah duduk di sofanya dengan malas. Kedua pasang mata yang saling bertentang emosi itu bertabrak-tatapan, tentu saja. Jawaban 'tidak' yang nyaris saja terlolos dari mulut Vergil segera dipotong adik tercintanya—masih dengan langkah pongah setengah malas—yang meneruskan pertanyaan di awal kedatangannya dengan pembelaan diri. "Kau tahu, Verge? Betapa sulitnya membeli merk satu itu? Bahkan aku harus merelakan kepergian Trish ke kota sebelah selama sehari penuh dan membuat kantor ini sepi—jika aku tidak mau dikatakan seperti kuburan karena memang hanya dia yang membuat berbagai suara. Kau tahulah, ketika dia bebersih dan memasak dan lain apalah itu, sungguh kadang kurasa itu nyaris membuatku meledak, tapi tanpa itu aku mungkin akan mati kelaparan—"

"Aku dengar itu, Dante."

"Aku bercanda, sayang!" Dante buru-buru meralat kalimatnya sebelum peluru pistol Trish menembus perutnya untuk kesekian ratus kalinya, dan beringsut menatap intens sang kakak yang masih saja diam menyimak. "Jadi, Vergil, kukatakan kalau bir itu tidak mungkin ada untuk bulan ini dengan gajiku yang sudah habis di tangan Lady dan Trish. Kau kemanakan bir itu?!"

"Kau tahu, dik? Kau cerewet sekali hari ini."

"Itu karena dia belum mendapatkan pizzanya bulan ini, Vergil."

"Diamlah Trish."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau aku akan mengurangi jatah bajumu tiap bulan."

"Woops," Trish buru-buru meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan masih senyuman mengejek khasnya bertengger manis, menghias wajahnya yang ayu—tidak, Dante sedang berurusan dengan Vergil mengenai birnya dan dia sedang tidak ingin merayu atau beromantis-romantisan dengan Trish. Karena itu ia menoleh kembali ke Vergil-si-cuek yang bahkan tidak tertarik untuk memberikan penjelasan sedikitpun meskipun ia memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kubunuh-kau-jika-tidak-bicara'. Hening sebentar dan Vergil pun mendengus.

"Aku akan membelikannya nanti jika aku kembali kemari. Puas?"

"TIDAK. Kau kembali kemari entah berapa bulan lagi mengingat kau tidak pernah rutin mengunjungiku."

Dante masih ngotot meskipun ucapannya tadi justru membuat orang mengernyitkan dahi...

"Dante, kau bicara seolah kau istri yang jarang dikunjungi suaminya, dik."

"Wow~ sepertinya aku mendengar pertengkaran suami-istri dari arah kantor Dante?"

"Diam Trish! Dan kau, kak, aku bukan istrimu."

"Aku tahu, aku masih normal, Sayang."

"….Sungguh. Kau menjijikkan, kak. Bagaimana jika kau pergi saja?"

Trish si saksi mata kembali mengedikkan bahu melihat rutinitas kunjungan Sebenarnya, erkadang Trish mengira bahwa Vergil mungkin ia berkunjung kemari hanya untuk melihat adiknya mengusirnya dan pulang dengan tenang setelah Dante merinding habis-habisan.

Vergil memang kakak yang paling bahagia sedunia—menurut Trish.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<br>**

Saya nyoba bikin drabble...dan berhasil (mungkin)! Minna saya berhasil bikin drabble...*apa sih ini orang gangguin aja*

*uhuk* Sepertinya agak OOC, menurut saya? Saya memang ingin buat sisi lain dua kakak beradik ini sih, berhubung habis lihat cutscene DMC Reboot dan baca manga DMC 3,saya jadi terinspirasi buat fanfic tentang Vergil yang rada jahil...mungkin saya akan buat yang lain sehubungan saya masih suka dengan hubungan kakak-beradik mereka, fufu *kemudian Shu dihantam Vergil*

akhir kata, jaa ne, Minna! :D

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
